Miss Winchester
by andersaa
Summary: You were raised by Bobby and eventually turned into something you never wanted to be. Someone special *hint hint* took you in and cared for you when you ran away from Bobby. Finally you were free to hunt on your own.. Until you meet the Winchesters.
1. Brother

**So it's been a while since I last updated, and I'm so sorry! I've been writing down story ideas and I like this one a lot! Enjoy!**

It was another typical Saturday night at the bar. You had just finished one of your nastier hunts and needed a shot of liquor (or twenty) to distract you from the painful sting of a most-likely cracked rib. The cold water dripped down your face as you struggled to scrub the dirt off. You looked at your reflection in the grimy glass. _That's as good as it's gonna get._ You thought to yourself. You stepped out into the bar and sat yourself on a chair right next it.

You grinned to yourself that came out as more of a grimace as your rib shifted painfully once more. You spun around once in the chair much like a small child would. The man sitting two seats away from you looked at you curiously. He scooted into the seat next to you. "Hi, my name's-"

"Don't even try," you cut him off, "I'm out of your league anyway." You smirked as you turned to face the burly man with emerald green eyes next to you. "I was just gonna say my name's Dean." he said defensively, but he was smiling. He held out his hand, "Now's the part where you tell me yours." You took his hand, "[Y/N], my name's [Y/N]."

"Nice to meet you [Y/N]." Dean said. You smiled. Dean spoke once more, "Two beers please!" There was a long pause before the bartender brought over two bottles of second-hand beer. Dean and you popped the tops with ease and took a long slow drink before setting the beers down for a long sigh. "Not to be rude or anything," Dean said, "but you look pretty banged up there."

"Oh, you're a charmer." you said with a laugh, "Yeah, just got out of a pretty bad situation, that's all." Dean looked curious, "What kind?" he asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." you said with a chuckle. Dean smiled and stood up. "It was nice meeting you [Y/N], see you around." He sauntered out of the bar leaving you at the counter alone. "You wren't so bad yourself hotshot." you whispered to yourself. After a few more mediocre beers you stepped out of the bar and made your way back to your crummy motel room.

You made your way through the halls wearily. You just couldn't wait to lie down on one of the hundreds of rock hard mattresses in motels. It honestly was all you had, but you didn't mind. First class to you was when they included breakfast. You reminded yourself you were running low on cash and needed to start another scam soon. You arrived at room 64. The rickety door opened up to reveal the paper thin walls covered in papers with multicolored strings and tacks connecting them. Varying amounts of random objects were strewn about the floor. You hopped into the bed almost certain you could see a cloud of dust rise as you did so.

Your thoughts wandered to the stranger you had met that night. You smirked to yourself. _He probably hits on every girl he sees._ You thought to yourself. No matter what, sleep seemed to evade your tired [E/C] eyes. Why not go for a walk? You got up out of the bed (if you could call it that) and carefully avoided the rubbish all around. You made it to the door unscathed. You opened it and began down the hall. Your t-shirt and flannel, soaked with sweat from running for your life, was sticking to your figure. You looked down and noticed that you had a large gash with blood flowing rapidly from it in your side. _Great_. Your denim blue jeans were still surprisingly comfortable. You were used to your combat boots making your feet ache and now felt little pain.

Then again that wasn't the only reason you felt little pain, but we'll get to that later. As you turned the corner to the next hall you ran into the last person you'd expect: Dean. He saw you first. He stopped abruptly to avoid running straight into you. "Hey!" he shouted in surprise. You jumped about a mile into the air. Dammit, you think you'd be used to things jumping out and scaring you. "Hey." you said wearily, "I thought you lived around here or something." you continued. He laughed, "Really? I'm always on the go."

"Here here!" you grumbled. He laughed once more. "You still aren't looking so great, ya know that?"

"Why thank you." you said mockingly, "Hey! Do you have some dental floss, whisky, and a needle?" _You should probably go to the hospital.._ You thought to yourself. He looked surprised. "What for."

"I want to sew a plushie while I'm drunk." you said sarcastically, "Does it matter?" He shrugged and motioned for you to follow him. You walked down another hallway until you reached room 103. Dean turned around suddenly. "Wait here." he whispered. He slipped into the room without letting you catch even a glimpse of what lay beyond. After a few moments he came back out with the items in hand. "Thanks Dean," you said, and turned to walk away, "See you around." You smiled to yourself. What you said wasn't just something you said at the end of a conversation, it was a promise.

You see, you knew who he was. Dean Winchester, your brother.

 **I'm back people! Back with another story idea! Hells yeah! Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	2. Sioux Falls Orphanage

**So, I don't know if you people care that I'm back, but here I am! :-P**

As soon as you got back to your room, you sewed yourself up. You were used to it, but it still hurt like a motherfucker. Oh well, the life of a hunter wasn't pretty. You went to the bathroom to get the blood of you and the blood of the werewolf you just noticed off your hands. _Dean, Dean, Dean... Still not a clue who you were._ It was kind of sad really. Your story is sad, too. But, I guess you don't know that yet. Here it goes.

 **_-Flashback-_**

 _Abandoned, left, and unwanted. The Sioux Falls Orphanage wasn't exactly the best place for a young one to live. Hell, it was probably the worst for **anyone** to live. You had only one friend; Grace. You never knew her last name, but you eventually figured it out. You were both the same age and had to struggle through meals of muck, mystery meat, and globs you didn't dare touch, three times a day, every day. It was more than a bad place to live, it was repulsive._

 _You started noticing how bad things were at the age of two. You already hated it there. The older kids would steal your lunch if you didn't eat fast enough, the nuns were strict, and the "teachers" didn't know anything. You were beat for anything and everything possible. One day, at the age of nine, you and Grace formulated a plan. You were going to steal your files, learn what the nuns were keeping from you, then break out of the prison._

 _Your plan worked. You had knocked over several ceramic figures by yourself (the nuns' prized possessions) on the second floor. Then you raced to the cellar to meet Grace. Grace and you searched like jets, trying to find your files before the nuns came back. "[Y/N]!" Grace called out from the other side of the room, "This one has your picture on it!" You ran to the other side of the room and snatched out of her hand as Grace rushed to find her file. You stuffed yours into your jacket, there'd be time to read it later._

 _"FOUND IT!" Grace screamed after about 30 more seconds. You and her dashed out of the cellar, bust out of the front door, and were rushing down the streets of Sioux Falls. The nuns wouldn't care if they lost some troublemakers anyway. You ran to a large stretch of land covered in broken down cars in every model imaginable. Grace and you settled down in the shadow of a nice looking 67' Chevy Impala. It was a gorgeous, inky black with leather seats and grip on the steering wheel._

 _You both leaned against the cool metal and opened your files. "Singer.." you heard Grace mumble. "What?" you asked, turning to her. She looked up at you. "Oh, sorry, just- It turns out my last name's Singer."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"What's yours? I've always wanted to know."_

 _"Really? It's.. Um.." you glanced down at your file. In the dim light you could barely make out the fading letters that formed: **[Y/N] WINCHESTER TROUBLE**. You smiled to yourself. It was nice to know you gave the nuns hell. "Winchester." you said to Grace, "My last name's Winchester." You smiled. Grace stood up suddenly. "Well," she said, "I'll see you around." She began to walk away. "What?!" you half whispered, half shouted. She spun around. "Well, we can't attract too much attention to ourselves, can we? The nuns probably sent police looking for us anyway." You looked at your feet. She was right._

 _You looked back up at Grace's smiling face. "Hey," she said, "This isn't the last you've heard from me. Goodbye [Y/N]."_

 _"Bye Grace." She spun back around and started down the dusty roads of Sioux Falls. You sighed and decided to make camp right where you were. You's sleep next to the Impala, then start out in the morning. You drifted into an uneasy sleep, clinging onto your file. When you woke up, you were in a cozy cabin on the couch. It appeared homey, and welcoming. In fact, it felt like you had lived there your whole life._

 _You lifted your head to see a burly man with a scruffy beard and a trucker's cap on. He had brownish hair that was mostly grey. "Who are you?" you asked. "My name's Bobby, nice to meet you [Y/N]." You looked alarmed. He held up your file and handed it back to you. "Thanks Bobby."_

 _"Don't mention it. You don't look to great, kid."_

 _"Well, I did just-" you stopped yourself. He didn't need to know that. He looked at you curiously as though you were a rare trinket in a pawn shop. "Maybe you'd like to stay a while?" he offered. You shrugged and smiled gratefully. Well, that 'a while' turned out to be 12 years. You were his little girl- but whenever John came over with the boys, you had to hide. You never asked why, you just accepted it. He was basically your dad._

 _You learned to hunt, and you learned to hunt damn well. Whenever they came over you would stay in the panic room. Every once in a while, when you were young, you'd hear sounds of two boys' laughter as they played. Once, you peeked out. You knew they were your brothers and at least wanted to see what they looked like. You saw Sammy and Dean for the first time._

 _Dean was a young blonde boy with freckles and Sammy was merely a five year old with his hair still short. You grinned and drew back into the shadows of the room. So that was your family._

 **_-Flashback Ended-_**

You sighed and leaned back. He never knew you were his sister... You should've said something. Maybe another time. I mean, your paths were bound to cross again, right? You could only hope. You didn't need sleep to be perfectly honest, but it was nice to feel refreshed. You leaned back on the backboard of the bed. Your family was obviously crazy, and obviously different, but you liked it. Sure it wasn't the most efficient, but it worked.

Soon I'll tell you the tale of the Winchesters, the power of three turning to four, and a new member of Team Free Will.

 **Does anyone care that I'm writing again? ANYONE, REVIEW! LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!**


	3. The Hunt

**So, nobody really cares I'm back... :I TRIGGER WARNINGS! Suicide and suicidal thoughts.**

In a few weeks you were back out on hunting trips. There was the occasional worried call from Bobby, and each time you made sure to assure him of how fine you were. Of course, I suppose I haven't told you all of your past.

 **_-Flashback... Again-_**

 _Bobby had kept you locked in the Panic Room when the boys came for years. It was starting to drive you mad. They were coming more and more these days and Bobby had to keep you hidden. You were the spitting image of Mary. You had her long golden curls, amazing complexion, and pale skin. You were, in a word, beautiful. But you couldn't keep it inside any longer. Bobby had taught you how to hunt and you had gone with him many times. You knew where it would be painless. Painless to end it._

 _You held your revolver in your hand. Oh, how you loved that gun. It was your Sweet 16 present from Bobby. You used it for every hunt. You had a varying number of bullets that fit it for multiple monsters. You chose the silver bullets. They were always your favorite. You held it to your temple, took a deep breath, and closed your eyes. Your finger tensed. You sighed, extremely relaxed. The torment was over. The last thing you remembered was a loud blast and the sound of a scream._

 _Then it all went black._

 **_-Flashback Ended... Again-_**

You didn't think I was going to tell you your whole story at once, now did you? I have to keep you coming back for something! At the present moment you were working a case in Kokomo, Indiana. One werewolf, two demons, and a very pissed vampire. I'll leave you to your imagination as to how you got into that situation, but the problem now is how you're gonna get out. A demon close behind you let out a snarl.

"You're going to die this time! This time when we drag you down, you're not coming back up!" You smiled to yourself. Did he know who you were? You were [Y/N] freakin' Winchester! You could take him any day! Just... Not with a werewolf, demon, and a _very_ pissed vamp in tow. You kept on running with your hand occasionally flinging back to fire some bullets into the crowd of the sons of bitches. Suddenly additional shots rang out from behind you. You saw two obscure figures behind the mob of creatures.

"Ugh!" you cried. More people, or things, to deal with. You took a sharp turn down the next alley you could. The cold air was causing a cloud of mist to rise from your mouth and disappear with each deep breath. You stopped for a moment. You heard no more monsters running after you. You stepped out to face two battered, bloodstained figures. One was incredibly tall with a shotgun in hand, the other was shorter with a knife, both breathing heavily. You smiled and began walking towards them. "Thanks," you began, "you guys really saved my ass ba-"

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through your back. You heard a low hiss of a voice and two pairs of feet running as you collapsed. The voice whispered in your ear, "Next time darling." Suddenly in a flash of light the demon was nothing more than a shriveled op husk on the cold, hard pavement. You saw a sharp silver blade sticking through your right shoulder, directly where your heart would be if it were the left.

Crimson blood was spilling all over the inky black pavement. You saw a street lamp flicker feebly in the distance. You smiled bitterly to yourself as you wondered about the dead demon next to you. You felt two strong arms lift you up. You closed your eyes. You hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep in the past three days. Underneath your eyelids turned a bright orange swimming with a hot magenta alongside a sunset red. You felt the hot artificial light hit your skin.

All of the sudden the arms holding you tensed. "[Y/N]?" The gruff, familiar voice pulled on your ears. Your [E/C] eyes fluttered open to lock with the emerald one staring quizzically at you. "Why, hello Dean." Your hoarse voice barely whispered. Your head cocked to the side slightly to see the tall man with Dean staring at you. "Hiya Sammy..." You coughed once or twice before finishing. "Would you look at that," you giggled slightly, an occasional cough mixed in, "I found me the Winchesters."

You saw the street lamp flicker like a humble flame once more and you saw a shadow out of the corner of your eye. You attempted to cry out, but couldn't. Then it all went dark again.

 **Well, I'll keep writing anyway. IS ANYONE STILL OUT THERE THAT CARES ABOUT THIS? NO? OKAY THEN!**


	4. Hell

**AT LEAST U WEREN'T DEAD! :-DDD**

You woke up somewhere you didn't recognize. Your hand instinctively reached for the gun hidden under your pillow, but it was nowhere to be found. You sat bolt upright in the bed. "Uncle Bobby!" you screamed. What a familiar situation.

 **_-ANOTHER FLASHBACK-_**

 _Your eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar scene. Your arms, legs, and waist were strapped down to a table that was propped upright. You could hear grotesque screams echoing through the walls of the confined room. Then a demon you knew all too well walked into the room. Crowley. "What do you want?" you spat._

 _"You. Now, love," he began, picking up a sharp silver blade, "I don't wish to hurt you. I am here to turn you into a demon.. Of course, it will be against your will."_

 _You scowled. "Try me."_

 _Over the next few weeks painful torture sessions followed, but after the third week, Crowley stopped torturing you. You saw a soft side of the king. He brought you plenty of food and water. He saw benefit in just having a Winchester in hell, besides, he saw a lot of himself and you. You had bark, yes, but you had a hell of a bite. You were fierce, and didn't give up. How typical of a Winchester._

 _You grew skeptical of how cruel the king really was. By the fourth week you saw through his charade. One day, you decided to comply with the king. He had been kind to you, even unstrapped you from the table, and he let you wander around hell. He gave you a soft bed, and three meals a day. You were the daughter he never had. "Crowley?" you asked one day._

 _"Yes love?" he replied._

 _"I'm ready to become a demon." Crowley stood there, frozen for a moment, and then a wide grin spread onto his face. "Really? Are you sure darling?"_

 _You nodded. "On one condition." Crowley nodded, egging you on, "I get to **visit** Bobby."_

 _"Of course love!" Crowley exclaimed. You smiled. "Thank you Crowley." The next day he went through the ritual to turn you into a demon. He taught you how to flash places and how to change your eyes from black to normal. You decided to go visit Bobby. "Be back in time for tea!" Crowley shouted._

 _"I will!" you replied. You ran a hand through your [H/C] hair nervously. How would Bobby react?" With a quick snap you were standing in front of the old car junkyard from so many years ago. You made your way up to Bobby's house._

 _As you reached the door you faltered. He was going to test you. He was going to throw holy water on you. He has a Devil's Trap under the rug at his door. Damn it. You rapped shakily on the door twice and took a deep breath, prepared to explain everything. As soon as the door opened you were met by a familiar face and a burning sensation._

 _You screamed as you felt a bottle being broken over your head. You woke up in a chair with a Devil's Trap drawn around you. Your eyes were pure onyx now. In front of you was the man who practically raised you looking grief-stricken. His trucker cap was askew and his hands kept clenching and then undoing themselves._

 _"What are you?" Bobby asked in a shaky voice. You were terrified._

 _"U-uncle Bobby-"_

 _"Only the Winchesters can call me that you black-eyed bitch!" Bobby screamed. You almost started to cry, then you remembered that you were a hunter, and hunters don't cry. It was almost a rule. Bobby walked towards you with a bucket of holy water. You began to struggle in your chair, genuinely afraid. You heard it before you felt it. The rush of the water before every inch of your body burned as though you were being burned at the stake. WITCH! WITCH! EVIL! WICKED! The cries seemed to mock you as though you were burning at a stake. You would've laughed..._

 _But you were to busy screaming._

 _"BOBBY! UNCLE BOBBY PLEASE! I CAN TELL YOU ANYTHING! ASK ME A QUESTION ONLY I WOULD KNOW THE ANSWER TO!" Your body still felt like it was on fire._

 _Bobby inwardly was dying. This was his little girl. His little princess screaming for help. "O-okay." he muttered, caving in, "What was the name of the stuffed beaver I got you because you were having nightmares?!" He shouted over your occasional shouts and grimaces. "J-Jim." you responded._

 _"You could've gotten that out of her!" he shouted._

 _"Ask me something about mom!"_

 _"You don't get to call Mary that unless I know it's you!" Bobby shouted. He took a deep breath to steady himself and let it out slowly. Your pain was beginning to dull. "Wh- what was the lullaby that Mary sang to you, Sam, and Dean before she gave you away because she couldn't take care of you?"_

 _"Sh- she sang 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. She loved that song." A few stray tears slipped down your face, leaving little pools in your protruding collar bone._

 _That's what convinced Bobby. Hunters don't cry. Hunters only cry for family. He rushed over to you, and unstrapped you. He held you close and whispered, "I'm so sorry princess." You smiled into his shoulder. "It's okay Uncle Bobby, you needed to be sure." You wrapped your arms around him for a hug._

 _Eventually he let you out to hunt on your own, but you were still his little girl._

 **_-ANOTHER FLASHBACK ENDED-_**

Two tall figures were standing above you, one on either side. They looked down at you with confusion. "I think," said Dean, "you have some explaining to do."

 **SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


	5. The Family Business

**Look, um, well, I've had writers block and I couldn't think of how to write this. I had the general idea in my head, but I couldn't think! Well, not many people read it soooo... :-/**

Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked from Sam to Dean and back again. You were bewildered. "What do I need to explain to you? I had that hunt under control!" You swung your legs over the side of the bed and rose to your feet. Suddenly you became light-headed and sat down again. "Something about that doesn't seem like 'under control' to me!" Dean shouted, rolling his bright green eyes. "Well, _excuussee_ me princess." you said sarcastically. Sam's concerned gaze darted in between the two of you.

"Was this the 'bad situation' then?" Dean asked accusingly.

"So? What if it was? Watcha' gonna do about it Winchester? Sam's not gonna do shit." you shrugged, raising your eyebrows as if to say 'what can you do?'.

There was an uncomfortable silence which Sam broke by saying apprehensively, "Am I missing something?" Both you and Dean turned to face him. "What do you mean Sammy?" you inquired. "Hey!" Dean shouted, "Only family can call him that!"

"Fine! Whadda ya mean Sammy?"

"[Y/N]!" Dean shouted again. You turned your head to face Dean. Your golden curls fell in stands over your face and down to your waist. Your murky bluish-green eyes pierced him. Suddenly, memories he didn't want to relive flashed before his eyes. Baking pies, throwing the ball in the yard... The fire.

"Yes Dean?" you asked in an icy tone. Dean, however, stood his ground. No one messed with Sammy but him! "Did you hear what I said, [Y/N]?"

"Yes, and...?"

"Why aren't you _listening_ to what I said?"

"I am!" you scream, offended. Then you remember he didn't know. Oh well, it was too late now. "Look," you said, attempting to calm yourself down, "you don't have to believe me, but John had another kid he didn't know about. Mary said she lost the baby to protect her daughter."

"From what?" Sam inquired. You stared up at Sam, bewildered. Fear danced like fire in your eyes. " _Everything_."

"Does that mean you're.." Dean began.

"Our.." Sam continued.

"Sister." you finished happily.

Sam and Dean stared at each other then gave you a why-should-we-believe-you look. Your expression turned solemn. "This is why." you said, as though reading their minds. You pulled a silver chain from around your neck. You opened the silver pendent with a roughly carved Devil's Trap on the end to reveal two pictures; one, a family photo showing a young Dean holding Sammy, who had just come home from the hospital, with John and Mary next to him. The other one was merely a picture of a tall man with a scruffy grey beard and a trucker's cap.

"I almost lost it in the fire." you whispered breathlessly, "Mom put it around my neck when I was a week old..." you drifted off. "Oh, I may want to mention," you said, snapping quickly back to reality, "That I'm only three months younger than Sammy." you smiled shyly.

"Finally," Moose exclaimed, "a new youngest Winchester! Already trained, too!" Dean, however, did not take the matter as lightly. "W-Well hi.." Dean mumbled, slightly humiliated due to the fact that he had tried to hit on you earlier. "I'll forgive you this once Dean." you said with a smile and a laugh. Though Sam was younger and taller than Dean, Dean still towered over you.

Suddenly, you spoke, "Mind if I hunt with you for a while? I mean, after all, this is the family business."

 **Sorry this isn't well written, but it looks like people don't read this... Tell me what you thought! PLEASE!**


	6. Christo

**Back** **again**! **SCHOOL STOPS ME FROM DOING WHAT I WANT AND I'M SO SORRY! ... forgive me...**

The brothers merely stared, shocked. They glanced quizzically at each other then turned to face you. "Well, I don't see why the hell not," said Dean with a shrug, "But you had better be good."

 **-Time Skip- (Only a few days TBH)**

You were hanging out at Bobby's for the weekend. You had a cold beer in your hand and you were currently poring over the book of lore to find something pertinent. You were currently alone. The boys were out and interrogating. It bothered you they didn't let you come. You let out a low growl and sighed. Why should you do research when they weren't even here?

You shut the book with a thump and practically fell onto the couch. You closed your eyes before all too soon you were being rattled awake by a squirrel. "Wake up sleepy head," said the younger brother. "Five more minutes," you mumbled.

You sat up slowly, stretched out, then, with a yawn, asked, "What did ya have to wake me up for?"

"So get this," Sam started, "The place reeked of sulfur and witnesses said they swore a person with black eyes walked out," Sam smiled grimly, "I think it's pretty clear what were up against. This town is probably chock-full of demons."

At that word your heartbeat quickened. You couldn't you on this case. You couldn't.

"What can we do about it?" Dean asked, turning to Moose. "We could track them down."

"Or we could just run around yelling Christo." Dean laughed.

You flinched. You tried and succeeded in hiding it from your brothers. "Yeah," said Sam, "We could just go, 'CHRISTO, CHRISTO, CHRiSTO!' everywhere." You flinched accidentally three more times. Dean leaned close to you. He wasn't smiling. "[Y/N]?" he asked, "What. The. Hell. What in the name of Crowley was that?" His voice was tense.

Your eyes grew wide with fear. Sam suddenly understood. "Should I call him?" he asked. Dean nodded, not taking his eyes off of you. "Wh- who's he calling?" you asked. "Oh," Squirrel said, "You'll see."

 **WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?! This is such a short chapter, gosh..**


	7. Interesting Angel

**Problems have come up at my house so, um, I won't be updating as frequently as wanted, but I will try to keep it more consistent. :)**

Dean's emerald eyes bore into your [E/C] ones. He appeared to be trying to stare directly into your dark soul. A sudden noise softly sounded with a gentle wind in the room. A tall man, looking short in comparison to the Moose that just entered, appeared in front of you. He was wearing a trench coat over a suit with a bright blue tie that matched his eyes around his neck. He had raven black hair with stubble to match. He wore a blank expression and when he spoke it was with a voice that warmed you from the inside out.

He was gorgeous.

"Cas," Dean said, turning to the man who had just appeared, "Fix her. Please."

"Who is she?" he asked tilting his head to the right and parting his light pink lips ever so slightly so that he looked like a lost puppy. You were exploding on the inside. Then you spoke with your Winchester confidence you had learned. "The better question, I think, is who are _you_?" Until that moment the man had paid no attention to you. When he turned his face to look at you he tilted his head the other direction, now looking puzzled.

"I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

"Well, Mister High-And-Mighty, I would like to let you know who I am if these two idiots can restrain themselves." Sam and Dean's expressions turned angry at that comment. "[Y/N]! We're telling him you black-eyed bitch." Dean said aggressively. You looked mockingly offended, "That hurt my feelings." you pouted. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, draw the trap around her. Sam lunged forward and grabbed your wrist and yanked you off the couch. Sam cocked his fist back with a look of fury in his eyes and before you could scream, it all went black.

You woke up on a cold, hard cement floor with a bright red Devil's Trap around you. Sam, Dean, and Cas stepped out of the shadows. Dean had Ruby's knife in his hand and Sam, of course, was holding the book that held the exorcism in it. "C'mon boys, is there really such a need to be dramatic?" you asked, "I mean, I am your sister after all!"

"You're just a demon possessing her." Sam said with disgust. At that you and Castiel looked confused. Cas stopped walking. "What?" you and him said at the same time. You looked at Castiel, shocked. "No," Cas said, "she is your sister." Sam and Dean faltered. "What?!" They both spat out.

"You two knuckleheads didn't even let me explain." you said with a smile, "I just turned into a demon. I'm still me. Not heartless, not cruel, a hunter. Which, now that I think about it, does require a little of both." you confessed.

"Precisely." Cas said.

"Hey, hot stuff!" you shouted. All of them turned to face you. You face-palmed. "The one in the trench coat!" Cas raised his eyebrows and blushed lightly. "Yes?"

"Get me outta this, would ya?" He walked over and dragged his foot over the paint. "Thanks. Hey, can we go back to the bunker now?"

"Of course." Cas replied. He walked directly up to you and picked you up bridal-style. Instinctively you put your hands around his neck to keep yourself from falling. "Hey!" you shouted, but before you could protest further, you and Cas had disappeared. _She made Cas, an angel with no feeling, blush? **Blush?!** Not to mention how he just picked her up._ Dean thought, _Go [Y/N]._

 **Sorry to interrupt, but can you see what's happened here? I believe that an angel has, indeed, just fallen for a demon. That demon, a not to mention a Winchester, has done the same. An interesting combination, wouldn't you say? I'll let you continue.**

Sam kept on opening and closing his mouth as if trying to make words come out. He pointed to where you and Cas just were to Dean as if saying, _Did you just see that?!_ "Yes Sammy," Dean said as if reading his brother's mind, "Yes I did. Let's get back to the bunker before they start making out or something." Dean turned on his heel and began making his way back to Baby.

Sam looked after his brother strangely for a moment before, inherently, giving up and walking after him, deciding that, in truth, he was right.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT THE LATENESS! I hope this was a good chapter to read! :D**


	8. Feeling

**So, I'm going to be back to posting and writing, but it will be more spaced out. Thanks for getting it. :)**

You suddenly appeared back in the familiar setting of the bunker. "Cas!" you screamed, "You scared the hell outta me!" You tightened your grip around his neck and he pulled you closer into him. He appeared to not want to let you down. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was severely troubled. "What's the matter hot stuff?" He blushed again. "U-Uh I was just confused about something..."

"Well, I might be able to answer better with both feet on the ground." you said pointedly. He turned a deeper shade of red. "S-sorry.." he stuttered and set you down quickly. You were inwardly disappointed that he set you down. You already missed his warmth. "Now," you said sitting down on the surprisingly spotless couch, "What's so confusing." He sat down awkwardly next to you.

"I just don't understand." he said, turning to face you with a blank expression as if that explained everything.

"Still not getting the picture here." you said with a shrug and a crooked smirk. His expression turned frustrated, as if it was something he wasn't sure he should say and it was having a hard time coming out. "Just, what's so special about you?"

"Excuse me?" you asked, raising your eyebrow somewhat offended.

"No!" he said, realizing his mistake, "Not like that! I just... Why do you make me so nervous? Why do I get metaphorical butterflies in my stomach when I look at your features? Why do I want to be with you forever? Why do I want to make you so happy, and why does that thought make me so happy?"

You were beaming at this point, but why did it make your demonic heart so happy that he felt this way? Could you possibly feel the same way? Sure he was perfect, and beautiful, and kind, and funny, and... OH MY CHUCK. YOU LOVE AN ANGEL. You felt a lump in your throat as Castiel, an _angel_ , was waiting for your answer expectantly. His crystal blue eyes bore into your soul and you felt utterly imperfect, completely incapable of holding it back. You began to inevitably cry.

Hot, wet, salty tears of joy and comprehension fell down your face in vigorous streams. "[Y/N]! Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Castiel's deep, alarmed voice rang in your ears. Your eyes were covered by the palms on your hands, but that didn't stop tears from slipping through. You shook your head feebly. "N-No.." you stuttered, "That is a feeling Cas."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Well, sure, you're feeling love." You smiled lovingly at him.

"A-And how do you feel?" Now it was your to blush. You directed your gaze to the ground when you next spoke. "I-... I feel the same.." You looked back to Cas to see a smile plastered o his face. He leaned towards you and stretched out his hand. The very tips of his fingers grazed the bottom of your chin and he softly lifted your face so that it was level with his.

"That," he said, coming closer to you, "Is amazing news." His eyes flicked down to your lips uncertainly. He was still nervous. You were gonna give him some time, but you honestly didn't need to wait long. In a matter of moments you felt a pair of soft lips press against your own. You kissed back just as eagerly. You ran your hands through his raven black hair.

He reached his other hand up to your left cheek and moved his right hand to your right cheek. You both finally pulled back, gasping for air. "That," you said through pants, "Was amazing. Can we do that all the time?"

"What will your brothers think?" You froze. You had totally forgotten about them. "I think you should tell them and then ask their permission before you ask me out. They've not even gotten over me being a demon, much less me hooking up with an angel." Castiel nodded his head in agreement.

"Well," you said, rubbing the bruise on your cheek from where Moose punched you, "I need a nap." You turned your body longways with your head resting on a feather pillow.

"I'll watch over you." Cas said standing up before you laid on him. You closed your eyes and smiled. "I'd like that."

 **Meanwhile In The Impala**

"What do ya think they're doing?"

"That's the 12th time you've asking Dean, and I still have no idea."

"Do you think they're kissing?"

"Dean, you are so immature."

"What, I was just wondering out loud."

"Dean, we're here." The impala pulled smoothly into the driveway of the bunker. Sam and Dean hopped wordlessly out. They strolled over to the door. Sam went in first to find Cas standing over your sleeping form. Cas turned to face Sam. Dean was standing in the doorway behind him, struggling to see around his figure. They took a few steps inside. "She's mine." Cas said in a monotone voice. He reached out two finger and placed them on your forehead, then you were both gone.

Dean turned around silently and slammed the door so hard it made Sam flinch. Sam turned on his heel and opened the door carefully. He turned around and closed it as gently as possible. He heard something from inside shatter. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. All he whispered before walking away was an almost silent word. "...Fuck..."

And that was all that needed to be said.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought!**


	9. Heaven

**READ!**

A misty ridge covered in grass and wildflowers appeared around you. It overlooked a glassy, bright blue lake and a picnic basket full of mouthwatering sandwiches sat on top of a black and blue checkered blanket. Just to top it all off an angel in a trench coat sat on top of the blanket, ready to share everything with you.

"C- You don't think that's gonna be bad? I mean, my brothers aren't exactly certain what's going on."

"I think that I need to show you something beautiful other than yourself." Cas said with a small grin. _Why did he have to be so cute?_

"You did this for me?" you asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course." he smiled, "Sit down, the food here is great." You sat cross-legged, imitating the angel next to you. You inwardly laughed at how he looked. I mean, he was an angel of the lord, sitting here, criss-cross, sharing lunch with a demon.

"Why did you do that?" Cas asked.

"Do what?"

"You giggled."

"Oh... I didn't realize.." You shrugged. "So.. Where exactly is here?" Cas looked confused, as if he hadn't thought about the question. "Oh," he said after a moment, "This is my heaven... Though it's changed since I met you. Now my heaven is this. Sharing sandwiches with you and just talking." You blushed brightly at that comment. "Well," you said as if you had been anticipating it (and you had), "Let's eat!"

 **Meanwhile With Moose And Squirrel**

"Again Sammy!? Again!? What makes that baby with wings think he can just run off with our _newly discovered sister?!_ "

Sam was still rubbing the bridge of his nose, half out of annoyance, half out tiredness. "Dean, listen, I have no clue what he's thinking, or what they're doing, but stop freaking out. Kevin will track them down."

 **Interrupting again, sorry, but am I the only one who finds these scenes so damn funny? Honestly, Dean is freaking the fuck out and Sam is just like 'Dean, it's okay, calm down!' And Dean isn't okay because his boyfriend ran off again? (Sorry, shoulda mentioned it earlier, but I'm a hardcore Destiel shipper.) So even though you probably skipped all that, back to the story.**

"He sure as hell better!" Dean shouted over the Metallica currently blaring from the cassette player. Dean stared moodily at the rode. "Dude, are you.." Sam was on the verge of laughter, "Are you gonna be that one overprotective brother?"

"Oh, _you're_ lecturing me on _that_?!"

Arguing obviously pursued that comment. Let's get back to the adorable heaven.

 **In Castiel's Heaven**

"Ahh.." You and Cas sighed together. "Those," you said, currently stuffed, "we're amazing." Cas smiled at you. "I wish I could taste it. It just tastes like molecules to me."

"YOU CAN'T TASTE FOOD?!" You shouted, "How do you live?!"

"Just fine, I suppose." You rolled your eyes and shook your head. He really was adorable, like a puppy. "Hey, can we go to Bobby's? Do you know Bobby Singer?" Cas nodded, "I know him." He looked as if he was thinking it over. He stood up abruptly. "Well, let's go."

 **Yay! It's a funny chapter!**


	10. Bobby's House

**Hey! I'm finally back!**

He grabbed your hand and you were suddenly in a musty house piled high with books of lore and various body parts and ingredients used for spells, or to conjure a creature, or just to cure someone. The fridge was fully stocked with beer, per usual, and you sighed. _Home._

Bobby walked in the room with a beer in one hand and a book he was reading intently in the other. He looked up and jumped slightly. "Damnit!" He cried, "Princess? When did you get here?! I didn't here the door open!"

You giggled softly. "Sorry dad," you said as innocently as possible while retaining your laughter, "Cas flashed me here with his mojo." You smiled and then continued in a mockingly offended tone "I thought I'd pay you a visit!" Bobby rolled his eyes at you. This was one on the list of all your antics. Let's just say you weren't a very tame child.

"There's beer in the fridge if you want so-" Bobby's sentence was cut short by the sound of the door being bust open. "Now what?!" Bobby asked, both annoyed and exasperated. "Bobby?!" You heard Dean call from the door. _Shit. I'm in so much trouble. Wait, scratch that, Cas is in so much trouble._ You looked at Cas warningly, trying to communicate to him without words that if he didn't get his feathery butt out of there _now _ he was gonna get a new asshole ripped into him by none other than Dean himself.

"In here!" Bobby replied. "Cas!" You hissed, "You need to get-" you stopped mid-sentence only because your two idiotic brothers burst into the room. They stopped in there tracks for what seemed like a full five seconds before they exploded, their voiced overlapping to create a gigantic din. "[Y/N]! WHAT THE HELL?! WE'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU AND YOU'VE BEEN _HERE_?!" Sam shouted at you while you flinched at every word. Dean, however, turned on his heel and proceeded to chew Cas out while the baby in a trench coat stared blankly back. "CAS YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF WITH OUR SISTER LIKE THAT AND EXPECT IT TO _BE OKAY_!"

They finally finished, panting heavily, while Bobby stared on in disbelief. "Okay then..." Bobby said quietly, "I guess you met your sister already." He turned to you. "I think you need a shower and time to think, huh Princess? When you get out of the shower you have a little explaining to do. Understand?"

You sighed heavily, "Yes dad, I understand." You turned on your heel and all but marched to the bathroom to start your shower. "Princess? Dad?" Dean said in a you've-got-to-be-kidding voice. Sam, however, looked to have had enough of Dean _and_ yourself for one day. He looked at his brother severely, which silenced the older Winchester.

"This has been a hell of a day." Bobby said, thinking out loud.

"Ya think?!" The brothers said in unison.

You began to strip down, your clothed lying in a heap on the grimy tile floor. You pulled back the curtain and adjusted the water to the right temperature. When you got it perfect you slipped into the shower. The warm water hit your skin, causing your tense muscles to relax slightly. You hummed your approval as you put the foamy shampoo into your [H/L] [H/C] hair. When you were finally finished you stepped out and grabbed your towel. You wrapped it around quickly, to try and keep yourself safe from the cold air. You slipped into your room and began to change wondering about your brothers.

 **I know it's short, but I had to do it fast!**

 **Goodbye my lovelies! REQUEST PLZ!**


	11. She Will Be Loved

**Hi again! Nobody reads this but me, and I need to write SOMETHING! So... Yeah.. If anyone but me actually reads this, let me know!**

Out in the living room everyone was sitting in a rather uncomfortable silence. It was the kind of deafening quiet that pressed in on your ears and made you feel like you had to break it, but you couldn't. Bobby was the first one to speak, "Well, now ya know." If Bobby thought that would help ease the tension, he was wrong. Everyone in the room but Bobby seemed to glare hard at an object of their choice. Their eyes became glassy and distant.

Bobby cleared his throat, still trying to lighten the mood a little bit. He awkwardly mumbled something incoherent about needing to go get beer and there being things they needed to work out. Dean was the next to speak. "Okay, Cas," he said stiffly, attempting to keep his anger out of his voice, "two questions. One, where the hell did you take our sister? And two, _why the hell did you take our sister?!_ " Dean hadn't intended to shout the last part, but it was practically impossible not to.

Sam glanced at him as if trying to say _Dean, calm the fuck down._ Dean took a deep breath and waited for the angel's reply. Cas clasped his hands together and stared intensely at them, as if he was trying to figure out how to go about all the information he was almost ready to present to them. He wasn't sure if he should tell them without you. "C- Can I wait for [Y/N]?"

Sam's eyebrows instantly knitted together, and before Dean's rage could get the better of him once again, he quickly replied, "Yeah, sure, I guess..."

 **Time Skip brought to you buy THE ONE TRUE SHIP, THE OTP, DEEESSSSTTTTIIEEELLLLL!... *cough cough* Destiel...**

You stepped out of the shower with the bathroom air still clogged up with steam, making it feel like you were in the Amazon rainforest. You wiped the mirror's newly founded layer of fog with your hand and made a mockingly dangerous pose in the reflection. "I'm here to hunt the illusive flying bear-pus..." You said quietly in an extremely stereotypical Australian accent. You were still giggling to yourself as you toweled yourself off and put on your jeans, t-shirt, flannel, and combat boots back on.

You pulled your still sopping wet hair pack into a ponytail and attempted to wring the water out of it. **(Sorry if your hair's short like mine!)** With one last deep sigh you opened the door and stepped out into the refreshingly cool air. You then remembered the task at hand. _Right_. You thought, _Great_. You traipsed nervously into the living room with the boys sitting on three different sofas.

Sam and Dean were sitting across from Castiel who had an empty spot next to him on the couch. You assumed the seat was for you and thudded ungracefully into the fabric. "Where's Bobby?" you asked, trying to hide how uneasy you felt. "Out." Dean replied, both Sam and Dean's gazed were focused intently on you and Castiel.

"[Y/N]..." Cas said turning to face you, "They deserve to know." You bit your lip and sucked in a breath of air sharply. You knew he was right. "Okay." You mumbled quietly. "Look," you said, turning to face your brothers, "Cas and me... We're dating." You braced yourself for the explosion that occurred only moments after you had spoken.

"[Y/N]! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Sam screamed at you. _Okay, that was unexpected._ Dean, on the other hand, reacted a bit more like you originally thought. He sat in silence for what seemed like an hour. You blocked Sam's yelling directed at you and Cas and you heard nothing. In your ears there was only a ringing as if everyone was completely silent.

He finally managed t stutter out a response. "I-I'm not sure that's how the order of things goes but... I'm happy for you." You did a double take. "Come again?" You said, clearly not believing what you were hearing.

"Oh don't give me your crap." Dean said with a laughable scowl. You smiled at your oldest brother. Suddenly you lurched forward and wrapped your arms around his neck. You had to get on tiptoe. "Thank you." you whispered in his ear. He grinned at you.

Suddenly you felt a large hand wrap around yours. You didn't have to look. You new who it was. You turned to look at him, his crystal blue eyes boring into you. In a matter of moments he was kissing you sweetly for the second time today. You loved him more than anything else. Who knew a demon could be capable of that?

"Get a room!" Dean shouted at the two of you. You pulled back from the kiss for air and to yell at your brother. You saw that the Samsquatch had already left the room.

"Shut up. I don't need your opinion on _my_ relationship." Dean rolled his eyes at you and walked out. Cas smiled timidly at you. "I love you [Pet Name]." You giggled.

"I love you down to every last feather on your wings... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me I can be loved." You looked earnestly up at him and smiled. You began kissing him again, humming _She Will Be Loved_ into his light pink lips.

 **DONE! I hope you liked it! I know it was a long fiction, and I'm sorry! Goodbye my lovelies! Don't forget to request fics!**


End file.
